Dry Bones
Dry Bones are enemies who are bony, skeletal, dried out, undead, Koopa Troopas. Dry Bones first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 where they, like their kindred, walked on four legs. In later games, Dry Bones and their living counterparts would start to walk on two legs, starting with Super Mario World for the SNES. Like most of the enemies in the ''Mario'' series, Dry Bones's appearances grew dramatically over time. Its current appearance was in Mario Super Sluggers. Appearances Dry Bones has appeared in many of the primary platforms and spinoffs, such as the ''Mario Party'' series. As aforementioned, Dry Bones first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 for the NES, and later appeared in Super Mario World. Dry Bones was not in Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Sunshine, but did appear in New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. He also showed up in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii as a playable character. Mario Kart DS Dry Bones first appeared in the Mario Kart series as an unlockable character in Mario Kart DS. He could be unlocked by beating the Nitro (Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special (Crown) cups) Grand Prix in the 50cc Engine Class. He started out with two karts: The Standard DB and the Banisher (which resembles his old quadruped design). His alternate kart is the Dry Bomber, which slightly resembles Star Fox's Landmaster. His victory animation has him clapping his hands. When he loses, he beats his face and slumps over, disgruntled. He later returns as a light character in Mario Kart Wii. In addition, he returns as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 (though only in the Switch version) and as a stage hazard in the course Bone-Dry Dunes. Karts *Banisher *Standard DB *Dry Bomber DS Staff Ghost Tracks *Donut Plains 1 Mario Party series Dry Bones first appears in the Mario Party universe in Mario Party 7 where he was also playable for the first time. He was an unlockable character and had to be purchased in the Duty Free Shop for 1000 Mileage Points. His special Orb is the Magic Orb, and his partner is Boo. Dry Bones reappears in Mario Party 8 as a playable character. In Mario Party DS, he is a boss of the Boss Minigame called Hexoskeleton, and is a hazard on DK's Treetop Temple. In Mario Party 9, he is the mini-boss of Boo's Horror Castle. He is also a boss in Mario Party 9, where you have to match his platform to damage him (During his second phase, Dry Bones will mess up your selection.). In Mario Party: Star Rush, he returns as a boss, albeit called Mega Dry Bones, and he attacks by throwing bones. During his second phase, the bones will be on fire and deal more damage to their target. Once he is defeated, he collapses. Paper Mario series In the Paper Mario series, Dry Bones appears as an enemy, usually found in the later, if not last, dungeons. In Paper Mario, Dry Bones appears within Bowser's Castle. Several can be found throughout the second half of the castle, and, in this game, the Dry Bones can't be defeated regularly. Dry Bones can be "defeated" by regular attacks, but after a few turns, so long as other enemies still stand, the Dry Bones will rise up and begin fighting again. However, if a Dry Bones is defeated with a fire-based attack, he'll be hit with a critical hit maximizing in 16 points of damage, more than enough to defeat him. The body burns when hit by a fire attack, so it doesn't get the ability to rise back up. If a Dry Bones isn't defeated in this manner, no Star Points will be given to Mario. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Dry Bones appear in the final dungeon, the Palace of Shadow. Here, Mario first encounters a few in a large circular room, and then later throughout the palace. Dry Bones, in this game, are very similar to their Paper Mario counterparts, but they have a more dangerous ability to build a new ally when the time comes. They can do this attack anytime for their turn, so long as there's no more than five people on the enemies' side. Dry Bones also appear in the Pit of 100 Trials, during floors 50 to 60. Like most enemies, Dry Bones will sometimes appear in the audience, and sometimes will throw a bone at Mario or his partner. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, also, there are subspecies of Dry Bones that appear, Red Bones, Dull Bones, and Dark Bones. The Dry Bones are the second strongest species in the game with the strongest being the Dark Bones. In Super Paper Mario, Dry Bones will attack similar to how they do in the first two Paper Mario games, they'll throw bones and bump into Mario. They're less of a threat than they are in the previous game, but there are also less ways of defeating them. Still, they go down onto the ground upon losing their HP, but they aren't defeated until unless felled with a fire-based attack. Dry Bones, and Dull Bones both appear in the Underwhere, during chapter 7 and Dry Bones will also appear in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. In the Flopside counterpart, like with all enemies, there is a dark counterpart of the enemy. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Dry Bones only appear in World 2. They attack mainly by hurling bones at Mario. Unlike all of the other Paper Mario games, even when the Dry Bones are defeated in battle, their bones will remain on the ground and after a few seconds, they will get back up on their feet to battle Mario again. However, in certain rooms of Sandshifter Ruins, Dry Bones will remain on the ground as long a nearby torch remains unlit. They sometimes drop Bone stickers when defeated. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy, they make a new appearance, but it's limited to desert places and the Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, in the gravitational spotlights part. Destroying them, however, needs from Mario to be in his Rainbow Star form, leaving three Star Bits when destroyed. They can also walk into quicksand if executed properly otherwise it is fatal. Mario & Luigi series Dry Bones are found in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga at Hoohoo Mountain and accompany Beanies. They have a stronger version of themselves called Elite Dry Bones. As they attack, the head spinning hints that it will attack Mario. The rotating head hints that it will attack Luigi. The bipedal version appears as allies in the Bowser's Minions sub-game of the 3DS remake as allies, meaning the quadruped version is of bean-bean origin. In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Dry Bones also appears as enemies in this game but they are only fought during the second battle with Kamek in Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle. They also appear in groups and they mainly attack by charging and throwing bones at Mario. After they have been defeated, Mario can use their remains to damage Kamek as the latter flies around on his broom. Abilities All Dry Bones can be capable of rebuilding their bodies after being hurt. This outstanding process takes place only a few seconds after being stomped on. The player can defeat Dry Bones for good, but it takes magic, bombs, an ice flower or Penguin suit, shell collision, or a possession of a star to do so. You can also break him and knock a body part off to a lower ledge or lava, but the remains won't stay permanently. While in the mainstream series, Dry Bones are immune to Fireballs, Dry Bones are also very susceptible to fire-based attacks as shown by how in Paper Mario, fire attacks are super-effective against them.. Quote(s) "I'm totally starving! Seriously. I mean, just look at me! I'm down to bones over here!" Gallery Dry Bones (Mario Party 7).png| Mario Party 7 Dry Bones MP8.png|In Mario Party 8. Dry Bones and Boo.png| Dry Bones and Boo DryBones-Sprite-SMB3-SNES.gif|Sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3 for the SNES. Dry Bones TTYD.png|Dry Bones from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Navigation }}fr:Skelerex de:Knochentrocken es:Huesitos it:Tartosso fi:Dry Bones pl:Dry Bones ru:Скелет Купы nl:Dry Bones pt-br:Dry Bones ja:カロン no:Dry Bones da:Dry Bones Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Undead Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Mario Party DS Bosses Category:Dry Bones Category:Koopas Category:Mario Kart Tour Characters Category:Bad guys Category:Characters in Mario Strikers Charged